


Sins of the Father

by BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Marking, Mind Control, Mind Reading, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: "Oh c'mon, don't act like yer not enjoyin it." He licked her blood off his lips. "I certainly am."Please check the tags and warnings before continuing
Relationships: Lobo/Crush, Lobo/Xiomara Rojas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratclowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratclowns/gifts).



> This is for my dearest Riz - you best believe I will be writing more Lobo/Crush, I've been fully dragged into it now. 
> 
> This starts off beginning of issue 36, with some dialogue taken directly from the comic. I think you'll be able to tell where it starts to deviate lol

"The dna we share makes it so I can control ya - y'know, the way it  _ should _ be but hey, why listen to me when you can see it for yourself? Don't try nothin - I'm still in control. Enjoy the show." 

Lobo's leer made her stomach turn. Desperately she tried to move, tried to at least turn to spit in his face - only to watch in horror as instead she punched a man, watched him fly through the air, wanted to scream at the crack of his back against metal. 

"See, Dorothy? You ain't in Kansas anymore. Papa got a brand new bag, and it's  _ you _ ."

His hand felt heavy on her shoulder. At her feet, the man begged for mercy. Her knuckles were sticky with blood, the smell strong - but not strong enough to overpower the thick musk of Lobo. She felt disgusted as he smiled at her, almost as if he was genuinely enjoying watching her.

"Y'know, kid, maybe I am. After all, yer half me, and it's not like I get to watch myself work." He winked. "Now, this guy. What a snooze-fest. Hard to believe someone'd pay  _ money _ to see this loser dead. Speaking of… take him out."

"Kill him? No way… I've never!"

She threw herself at him, snarling - only for him to laugh. He clamped a hand down on her head and threw her to the floor. As she forced herself to rise a boot planted itself in the middle of her back. Lobo only laughed harder as she gasped for breath, leaning his full weight on her as she scrabbled at the floor. Her ribs creaked alarmingly. 

A foot lashed out, made her see stars as it connected with her head. By the time she'd blinked away the tears and could see properly, Lobo was already lowering himself down over her, legs straddling her back. She hissed as he wound his fingers through her hair and yanked it to the side, felt the muscles in her neck scream in protest. His weight kept her pinned no matter how hard she bucked beneath him. He laughed. 

"Always a first time, kiddo." He whispered in her ear. "And just so you know - I  _ let _ you fight back." 

Her skin crawled as she felt his breath puff against her ear. His tongue darted out to lick at the shell. It was all she could do to hold back tears of rage and humiliation - she  _ knew _ this wasn't how father's were supposed to act. He wasn't supposed to be practically drooling over her, cock dragging over her ass every time she tried to throw him off. He wasn't supposed to be sliding a hand under her shirt, groping her roughly. And he certainly wasn't supposed to be doing it all in front of a man she'd half beaten to death.

He buried his nose into her neck, sniffing her loudly. 

"You smell like yer  _ mine _ ." He growled, and bit down.

She roared and clawed desperately at his hand still buried in her hair. She could feel him grin, teeth buried as deep as they'd go, could smell the sharp tang of blood. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she whimpered as he shook her slightly, growling in her ear.

Seemingly satisfied, Lobo hauled her back to her feet, ignoring the blood staining his mouth. 

"Go on now. You can do it."

"Please… don't…" whimpered the creature at her feet, desperately trying to crawl away. 

She couldn't even close her own eyes as she was forced to stomp down on his head.

"A girl after my own heart. Yer gonna make me cry."

She snarled at him.

"Oh c'mon, don't act like yer not enjoyin’ it." He licked her blood off his lips. "I certainly am."

Almost gently he stroked her hair. She flinched, just a little, before Lobo forced her to hold still. 

"Why now, yer daddy might just feel hurt that you don't even want to let him hold ya." He ripped her top open and grinned. " _ Especially _ when yer so soft and prettied up like this." 

She tried to ignore how good it felt as he played with the bars through her nipples. They were supposed to be something she'd done for herself, had dreamt of showing off for Djinn one day. The last thing she wanted was for her  _ father _ to be touching them. Each tug sent shivers down her spine, made her want to arch into his hands - she forced herself to hold still, to pretend like she didn’t care, bit her lip to at least keep quiet. His hands were so big, completely covering her breasts as he cupped them. He bent down to lick at a nipple, sucked it into his mouth and nipped at it. Her pussy throbbed at just how good it felt to finally have someone else touch her. She felt like throwing up.

“You really were a gift sent to keep daddy company, weren’t ya? Don’t worry baby girl, I’ll finish unwrapping you now.” 

He left one more kiss on her breast - and yanked down her pants, belt and all. She hissed as her belt caught on her hips, already feeling how bruised she would be from it. He wolf whistled as he took in her lack of panties. 

Crush prayed that no one else was around to witness her total humiliation. It was bad enough that she was having to live through it, that Lobo would probably do his damn best to make sure she never forgot it. She was going to kill him, the first chance she got. And hope that no one else ever found out. 

“My kinda girl, that’s for sure. Now, spread ‘em like a good girl. Behave for daddy.”

Lobo gave her all of a moment before he kicked her legs apart, jeans digging into her ankles. He pulled apart her pussy lips, eyeing her off like a piece of meat. The moment she started to clamp her thighs back together, Lobo took back full control of her body. He pinched roughly at her clit until she bit through her lip. All she tasted was blood - a small distraction from the throbbing agony between her legs. She couldn’t even see him anymore through the tears welling in her eyes. 

“And what did I  _ just  _ finish saying. It’s like no one took the time to beat some manners into you. Yer real lucky I’m willing to take them time to teach you.”

He yanked her off her feet by the collar of her jacket and threw her over the hood of a nearby car. She could see her reflection in the window - hair a mess, face splattered in someone else’s blood, lip bleeding. She closed her eyes. 

“Now then.” Lobo muttered to himself, rearranging her like a doll over the hood, until she stood on her feet, legs spread wide and braced against the car. “Lesson time. I’m willing to bet you’ve never done this, so I’ll give you some help. Hope yer a fast learner.”

He spat loudly on her cunt and laughed as she jerked forward. A large hand clamped down on the back of her neck to hold her still as he shoved a thick finger into her. She kicked wildly, grunting as he spat on her again and thrust a second in with it. Her pussy burned, the spit doing nothing to help lubricate the way. Her nails dug into the paint on the car, leaving claw marks all down the hood in an attempt to distract herself. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go - she was supposed to be with someone she loved, supposed to be with a pretty girl who kissed her softly and told her how much she loved her.

Not this - anything but this. 

She screamed as Lobo’s fingers were replaced by his cock. This time he didn’t even grant her the small mercy of his spit. It felt like a fist, punching into her pussy. Her legs went numb and gave out. He grunted above her and pushed harder, trying to force his cock into her. 

“I can’t - it’s too big I can’t take it -”

“You can and you will.” He snarled. “Better hope you inherited yer daddy’s healing.”

He hooked an arm under her hips and yanked her back as he thrust forward, cock finally sliding in as she screamed again. Her eyes rolled back into her head. He was using her like a  _ toy. _ She shuddered as he moaned in her ear. Each thrust punched out a small sound, cock carving it’s way inside her. She could feel each individual piercing rubbing against her walls, could feel the head of his cock slamming against something deep inside her - distantly, she noted that it was probably her cervix he was bruising. She felt so  _ full _ , stretched so wide. 

"Yer a mess baby girl. Gettin' used to it? See what you could'a been gettin' this whole time?"

He grunted loudly, hips grinding into her as deep as he could get. He smeared her face through the pool of drool she'd left on the car as he flattened himself against her back, trying to cram the rest of his cock into her.

"God, yer fuckin' small. Don't worry, with a bit more practice you'll be stretched out enough to take it - even if I have to shove it into yer womb. But for now-"

He pulled her off the car and threw her to the ground. He straddled her face as she lay limp, frantically jerking himself off. 

"Tongue out, baby girl. Don't let it go to waste."

She fought to keep her mouth closed. This time, he didn't bother controlling her - he choked her until she was gasping, spots dancing before her eyes, and pinched her tongue in his other hand. He rubbed the head of his cock over her tongue, pushed it into her mouth until she could taste or smell was him - thick and musky and totally overwhelming. She couldn't believe she'd taken that in her, it had to be as thick as her wrist and as long as her forearm at least. A thick ring ran through the tip, pre-cum stringing from it to her tongue, bars studded the whole way down the shaft. She'd never seen so much pre-cum in her life. Above her, Lobo bared his teeth. She choked as cum flooded her mouth, torn between swallowing it or trying to spit it out. Lobo moaned and dragged his cock down her neck and over her breasts, still cumming over and over until she felt like she was drowning.

"Thank yer daddy, girl. Now everyone'll know yer mine."

She groaned as he let go of her tongue and ran his fingers through his cum and shoved them into her pussy. He pushed the head of his cock in after his fingers and milked the last few drops into her.

She couldn't help but open her mouth.

"Thank you… Daddy." 

He grinned.

"Now… let's go get yer little buddies."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better! (Requests aren't guaranteed to be written sorry! Hit me up on twitter if you want something written for you.)


End file.
